With Friends like these
by Kuroo187
Summary: Summary: Kazuma catches Haruki while training and decides to be a little shit. Will Haruki manage to escape his friends teasing or will the tables maybe turned? We will see... Warning: This fanfiction contains lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a Cheer Danshi! (Boys) fanfiction -**  
 **All the characters and the anime/manga don't belong to me.**

 **Summary:** Kazuma catches Hiroki while training and decides to be a little shit. Will Hiroki manage to escape his friends teasing or will the tables maybe turned? We will see...  
 **Warning:** This fanfiction contains lots of fluff and tickling

* * *

"You're already training?" asked a surprised voice which let Haruki look up from his position on the ground. It was Kazuma who had walked onto the roof, already in sports clothes and threw a water-bottle in his direction which the smaller teen easily caught and opened. He thankfully began to drink while his friend walked over and sat down next to him.

"You do know that the training only starts in like 20 minutes right? Why are you already here?" asked the blue haired teen with a light hint of amusement in his voice and nudged his friend playfully in the side.

"I could ask you the same thing." replied the boy and swatted Kazumas elbow away and put the bottle to the side.

"Well, I'm the captain so I have to be a good example and be here earlier than everyone else." answered the cheerful teen proudly and grinned brightly at his friend.

Haruki just huffed out a laugh at Kazumas behavior and rolled his eyes. His best friend could be such a dork sometimes.

They sat there for a few moments, looking at the sky when Kazuma suddenly stood up and held his hand out and waited for Haru to take it, who just looked at him, surprise written on his face.

"Show me what you trained just know.", said Kazu and grabbed the other teen's hand and just pulled him on his feet before the Haru could even start to protest.

"I just made a few warm-up exercises and practiced the bridge a bit. Nothing special." said the smaller boy meekly, but he already knew that any resistance against Kazu was useless.

"Ah, come on. Don't be so shy Haru. I want to see if your bridge has improved." said the now excited boy as he clapped encouraging a hand on the brown eyed teens shoulder while shoving him to the edge of the mat.

The smaller boy just sighed when they came to a hold and Kazuma looked at him with the eyes of an exited puppy, eagerly waiting for him to start. In the end he could never deny his friend and Haruki had the light assumption that this wouldn't change in near future.

He sighed once again before he placed his feet on the edge of the mat and took a deep breath before he slowly let his body sink back. He then slowly reached with his arms and hands behind himself and stretched his body till his hands touched the ground and he could see the door to which he had his back turned just a few seconds before.

Kazuma smiled joyfully at the nearly perfect bridge of his friend. Haru really had improved a lot in this short amount of time and Kazuma was really proud of him. But that didn't hold him back from being a little playful and tease the smaller teen a bit.

"Very well, Haru" he said and laid his hand on the outstretched stomach in front of him as he pushed his hand down and grinning mischievously when he feels Harukis muscles twitching under his touch.

The teens arm bucked when he felt fingers prodding his tummy and how Kazu tried to push him down but he still managed to keep his balance and remained in the position even when he swayed a bit.

"I though you could hold it longer than that Haru. Are you already tired? That's not good you know. The real training hasn't even started yet." teased Kazuma with a sly grin on his face when he noticed how Haruki's posture was weakening. Arms started to shake a little bit and he looked amused at his friend.

"N-no. It's fine. I just had done the bride a few times so..." lied the other teen and was really glad that Kazu couldn't see his face right know. Haruki had his eyes squeezed shut and his lips pressed together tightly, to keep his mouth from curling into a smile when the fingers of his best friend were lightly digging in his sensitive navel.

Kazuma grinned some more when an evil idea pop into his mind which he promptly put into action.

"Hmm, well but you should straighten your back a bit to get a better stand" said Kazuma with sly grin on his face and grabbed both of Harukis sides in order to pull his body up a bit but that was the point where Haru couldn't hold it anymore. When Haru felt hands suddenly grabbing his sides and thumbs pressing into the exposed sides of his stomach he was done for it.

With a tiny squeak escaping him, he fell flat on his back and blushed when Kazuma smirked down at him.

"Did you just squeak?" snickered the blue haired teen as he crouched down in front of his friend, who had curled together on the mat with a blush painting his face in a light pink.

"I did not." muttered Haruki clearly embarrassed as he sat up and tried to throw a threatening glare at his friend but Kazuma just laughed it off.

"Yes you did. And you know why? Because you're so sensitive."

With that he pounced on his friend and Haru yelled in surprise when he got wrestled to the ground and a shrieked when Kazuma suddenly began to tickle him.

A peal of laughter followed as soon devious fingers dug into Harus ribs, dancing up and down and the brown haired boy quickly started to try fighting his attacker off but that wasn't so easy when someone prodded and poked every ticklish spot on your upper body, taking all the strength away from you while weakening you with tickles.

"What's wrong Haru? Does this tickle?" teased Kazuma as he shoved his hands under the smaller teens arms which lead to loud and cheerful laughter echoing over the roof. Haru let out a squeal in surprise when one hand stayed under his right arm and the other suddenly vibrated all over his stomach which was one of his worst spots, and let him flail his arms uselessly around when he tried to get away.

"Nahahah, Kazumaha nohoho." was all what the poor boy could bring out between his laughter when he twisted and turned under his friend who showed no mercy.

Kazuma also laughed, highly amused at his friends reaction and happy to see Haruki laughing so carefree and that he could finally see the bright smile on his friend's face which he had missed for too long. He grinned when he managed to make Haruki squeal again by wiggling his fingers in his sides but then gasped in shock when he suddenly found himself on the ground and this time Haruki was the one who pinned him down.

Kazuma then face palmed himself mentally. Of course Haru would be able to flip him over and reverse their positions. They had trained judo together for years so it was no wonder that Haruki would be able to manged to turn him over even when he was the larger and heavier of the two.

Kazuma gulped when his friend grinned down at him and he could see in Harus eyes that the other boy sought for revenge.

"Ne, Haru. We can talk about this right?", asked the trapped teen and held his hands up as a sign of surrender, but the other boy simply took the chance and grabbed his wrists in one hand and pinned them over his head.

"You seemed to have forgotten something important, Kazu. I'm not the only person between us two who's ticklish." said the normally so timed boy with an evil grin appearing on his face and he threateningly wiggled his fingers in his friends direction.

Giggles of anticipation started to build up inside the taller boy, and Kazuma felt how his lips started to curl themselves into a goofy smile when the wiggling fingers went forward and when they nearly touched him he started to babble nervously, desperately trying to convince his friend to let him go.

"Haru, don't do that. Put the hand away. I warn you. C-come on that is really nohot fahahir. Can't wehe tahalk about this. Nononono, H-haharu. dohohn't. NO! Hahahrukihi!"

Kazuma broke immediately out in giggles when the hand clawed at his armpit and fingers furiously wiggled, pinched and prodded at the sensitive skin and he desperately tried to pull his arms down but it was to no use. He cackled and threw his head back when Haru switched from one arm to the other where he repeated the whole process and it nearly drove Kazuma mad when the ticklish feeling shot through his whole body and made him squirm under the smaller teen, but all twisting and turning was in vain since Haru's hand followed all his movements and didn't stop tormenting him with tickles.

"S-stohohop Haharuhu." whined Kazuma between his laughter, his face scrunching up and eyes squeezed shut when Haruki wiggled his fingers at his neck which let the taller boy shake his head in attempt to keep the evil fingers away.

"You started it and you have to bear with the consequences." said Haruki and dug into his ribs which make the teen scream and Kazumas trashing increased greatly when fingers started to randomly poke between his ribs and make him flinch and laugh every time they hit a more sensitive spot.

When the smaller teen noticed how the spot just under the last rib made his friend arch his back and his laughter increase a few pitched, he let the taller teen's wrist go so he could use both hands to start squeezing said spot rapidly and he laughed when Kazumas eyes shot open and he bucked like a wild horse, nearly throwing the smaller teen of off him.

Haruki had just started to dig his thumbs into Kazus hipbones when suddenly someone coughed behind him. He instantly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, his hands still on Kazumas hips and eyes widen in shock and surprise when he saw all members of the man's cheer-leading club standing at the door, grinning at them and Haruki quickly pulled his hands away and got up from Kazuma who still laid on the ground.

"Ehm, i-it's not what it looks like", stammered the blushing teen when they grinned at him.

"To me it looks like you just killed our captain." laughed Takeru and walked closer to the teen who laid sprawled out on the mats and didn't move anymore. He crouched down and simply poked the boy in the side.

Kazuma yelled and his eyes shot open when he felt he got tickled again, and he quickly rolled away from the touch which made the others laugh at his hilarious reaction.

"Ha, the captain is ticklish! And then you get tickled by Haruki out of all people, that's hilariou – Ow! Hasegawa why did you hit me?"

"Souichirou, get a clue you idiot!"

The other members chuckled at the bickering of the two friends while everyone put their bags to the side and joined the other guys on the mats.

"But seriously, who had thought that our captain would be this ticklish?" asked Takeru causally and grinned at the blue eyed teen who just stood up and patted the dirt from his clothes.

"Hey, don't pick on me. Besides, I'm not the only one who's ticklish. Haru is ticklish too." said Kazuma as he walked over to his best friend and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Kazu!" shouted a clearly embarrassed Haruki who looked at his friend with a shocked expression, and everyone laughed before they started their training.

* * *

leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
